


爱情超能量

by gravity200



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 海贼王 - Freeform, 艾斯 - Freeform, 艾萨 - Freeform, 萨博 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gravity200/pseuds/gravity200
Summary: 绝症少年艾✖️他的好基友萨，ooc流水账流，本想BE奈何本人心理素质不行，所以就open ending各位自行理解。灵感来源Death of a superhero & Me and Earl and the dying girl，这个智障的名字就是超级英雄之死的台译（没想到吧.JPG），六一快乐（个鬼），观看愉快
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Sabo
Kudos: 7





	爱情超能量

露玖来叫他起床的时候他正在做起床前的预备动作：两支细瘦的手臂往上举起，腹部和大腿肌肉绷紧，只待露玖进来的时候从床上一跃而起。

“艾斯，吃早饭了”

“莫比迪克2号艾斯队长，准备上场”

长着雀斑的男孩直挺挺跳跃到地板上，得意洋洋的做出敬礼手势。被他的剧烈动作摧残，席梦思垫子发出嘎吱嘎吱回弹的声响，像是宣告鸡飞狗跳的一天开始的讯号。

早饭桌上他和罗杰又差点吵起来，因为盘里一坨黏黏糊糊的秋葵和鸡蛋的结合体，被毫无食欲的他干脆归类进了垃圾桶里。

“这是露玖专门为你做的秋葵炒蛋，小伙子，你要是想和你爹我一样强壮健康，就给我乖乖咽下去”

罗杰挥舞着餐叉，不锈钢材质反射着炽白的光，晃的人眼前发晕。半焦的吐司入口是苦的，硬邦邦的梗着喉咙，还有刚从冰箱里拿出来的巧克力牛奶，冰的让人牙齿发酸……

这个早晨真是美妙到没话说，艾斯边翻着白眼边背起了书包，熟视无睹罗杰喋喋不休的唠叨和露玖忧心忡忡的眼神，大步流星地冲出了家门。

屋外阳光正好，他走在路上连毛线帽都被晒得带上了温度。

帆布鞋碾过碎冰的时候湿漉漉的打滑，溅起的污水些微沾湿鞋面，在鲜红的料子上勾勒一条灰线，顺着鞋边缓缓淌到地上。

艾斯隔着绒绒的帽子挠了挠头，黑色的头发硬戳戳地冒了个头，扎在手指上酥酥麻麻。

每晚睡觉之前露玖总喜欢摸他新长出来的碎发，像是被瘙痒一样边摸边笑，低喃着这是小和尚头。

他是理解不了的，关于露玖对他这个发型的迷之热爱。

艾斯踩碎了水洼里薄薄的冰层，在咔嚓的声音里循着倒影看见了萨博的脸。

“早上好，艾斯”

“早上好”

“一起去学校吧”

“我要先去马尔科医生那儿一趟”

“那我陪你一起”

他俩并肩走在雪霁的路上，羽绒服擦过别家院子里的柏树时雪簌簌落下来，那是和脚步声一起仅有的动静。

人行横道的尽处，残雪化成了浑浊的污水，黑魆魆的一滩，斑马线的前半截都被吞食其中。

“我们跳过去吧，你OK吗？”

萨博问，不自在的吸了吸鼻子。艾斯生气了，或许是早上那场气还没有消，他大脑里半熄的火苗灼灼复燃，热汪汪烧成一片，连太阳穴都像要喷出火来

“当然没问题”

他说完就要动作，却被萨博拉了回来，鞋尖在水面上点出扩散涟漪。

飞驰的小轿车，响着刺耳的喇叭堪堪擦过他身边，溅起的水花却没有浇湿他的衣服。

艾斯回过神就看到无比狼狈的萨博，漂亮的金发上滴着水珠，白皙的俊脸上几道灰色的水痕。

“你没事吧，艾斯？”

被迫洗了个凉水澡的金发少年问道，他长叹一口气，掏出贴身的手帕擦起脸来。

这次换艾斯局促了，雀斑少年显然没弄明白为什么萨博要救他，在拉回他的档口还迅速转身挡住了飞溅的污水，让出洋相的对象意外颠倒。

“谢谢你”

“不客气，我和露玖保证过会保护好你的”

萨博这句友善的话出现的显然不是时候，它再次点燃了艾斯的怒火。

艾斯不屑嗤笑，迈着轻盈的步伐跳过了在露玖和萨博眼里堪比洪水猛兽的水潭，丢下怔楞的金发少年扬长而去。

艾斯的步伐越来越大，让反应过来的萨博一路小跑才勉强追上。金发少年气喘吁吁，薄荷味的空气充盈肺部，令他的胸腔一阵刺痛。

他刚准备说艾斯等等我，就被雀斑少年板着的那副面孔吓得吞下抱怨。他答应露玖不会惹艾斯生气，但这誓言不过须臾就被打破了。

“你生气了吗？”

萨博小心翼翼的问，跟在艾斯身后亦步亦趋。踏在水泥路上的脚步奇异虚浮，脚掌每走一步都滑唧唧的往旁边偏移。

“我没有”

“你明明有，你生气就说出来啊，我好改”

他无可奈何地瞄着艾斯气鼓鼓的脸，像是有细小的蒸汽从他黑色的毛线帽两边钻出来，耀武扬威的宣告自己在发脾气这件事。

萨博对这样的艾斯束手无策，丢人的是他连反抗都虚成一团。只能顺着猫咪的毛撸，生怕又惹那只敏感的大型猫科生物半点不开心

“萨博，你是不是觉得我特别可怜？”

艾斯突然站定在马路中央，让来不及刹车的金发少年重重的撞在了他的怀里。他回过身目光炽烈的瞪着萨博，掷地有声地问出这个尖锐的问题。

“你和露玖是不是觉得我得绝症要死了，所以加倍对我好？这算什么，临终关怀吗？”

萨博嗫嚅着说不出话，死那个字像是爆炸的飞弹，四射的碎片把他的心炸的千疮百孔。

“我告诉你即使我要死了也不会接受你们廉价的怜悯的，你有这善心不如去收养野猫野狗”

艾斯回转身，扯开步子走了。萨博只能木然地看着那个瘦削的背影，犹豫了半晌也没敢追上去。

艾斯第一次发病是在大半年以前，下完体育课他的膝盖肿成了紫黑色，连弯曲都无法，一碰就疼得厉害。

起初谁也没在意，只以为是普通的肌肉拉伤，躺在床上艾斯甚至开玩笑的和萨博说要是截肢了你要帮我推轮椅。

直到那肿块过了一周还没消，疼痛甚至绵延到全身，心大的罗杰才在露玖絮絮的唠叨声里不情不愿地带着艾斯去医院检查。去的路上他们还在笑着，嘲讽露玖的多此一举，白亮的夏天阳光像是要把他们银色的SUV消融在空气中。

尤文氏肉瘤，很拗口的一个名词，却只听了一次就镌刻在罗杰脑子里。

露玖立刻哭了，边哭边锤着罗杰的胸膛，在咚咚的响声里她压抑着呜咽，害怕门外的艾斯听见她的抽泣。

再次出来的时候露玖又恢复了原本的样子，无所不能的、四两拨千斤的妈妈，和艾斯童年记忆里一模一样的英雄天使，即使眼圈通红还是笑的自在。

“能治好的哈，艾斯不要害怕，妈妈在这呢”

她说这句话的语气就和目送艾斯第一次走进幼儿园大门时一样，似和煦的微风，破冰的溪流，像只无形的手安抚了艾斯仓皇的心绪。

罗杰在旁边面无表情，装着X光片的纸袋被他捏的皱皱巴巴，他瞥向母子俩的时候只静静说了一句话

“不要担心钱的事，你爹我有的是钱”

“是，你除了几个臭钱一无所有了”

露玖握紧了艾斯的肩膀，男孩发觉她眼角泪光一闪而逝。

化疗的过程很痛苦，往往整夜整夜睡不着觉，骨头里像是被寄坏虫啃噬般剧烈的疼痛，翻来覆去也会压迫痛处，让他咬着牙大汗淋漓。

引以自豪的黑色卷发不可避免的簌簌掉落，为了不持续伤感他干脆剃了光头，剃完还故作潇洒地在镜子前转了一圈，要求露玖和萨博评价这个新发型。

我就说是吧，帅哥无论怎样都是帅的，十七岁的艾斯说，别过头望着两个人笑。

帅疯了，露玖附和；帅到我要爱上你了，这句是萨博讲的。

“我就知道”

新晋光头帅哥笑着低喃，垂在身体两侧的拳头倏忽握紧了。

第一期化疗结束的那天他久违的吃到了垃圾食品，普通的炸鸡和可乐让人幸福落泪，瘦的只剩骨节的手指白的瘆人，像生物教室里的骷髅骨架，狠狠刺痛了萨博的视网膜。

在下一阶段治疗开始前他幸运地拥有了几个月空档，可以久违的回归学校，顶着惊世骇俗的新发型撩骚他的粉丝团们。

许久未见的同学投向他的情感复杂，夹杂着喜悦悲悯与安慰，俨然还有几分恐惧。

曾经的运动健将、校园风云人物波特卡斯D艾斯虚弱的好像被风吹过就要倒下，惨白的脸和落满枝头的初雪一样转眼就要融化在阳光里。

就是从那时起，在无数个这样的视线包围中，原来对重回校园无比期待的艾斯渐渐萎靡了精神。

他在露玖面前装作兴高采烈的样子，好像去上学是对他这个死刑犯的特赦，实则满心凄怆，如果不是萨博“监视”着他宁愿翘课去游戏厅打一天街机。

为了安抚儿子可能崩溃的脆弱神经，露玖给他安排了一周四次的心理疏导，坐在马尔科医生梨花木的办公桌前百无聊赖的复述每天的生活。

他想逃跑，但每每萨博就坐在外面，等着护送他一起回家。

萨博是露玖的眼线，是他自己心里保护娇弱王子的骑士，在接下来几年中唯一的任务只有帮艾斯排忧解难、免除前方所有障碍。

他会记两份笔记，即使艾斯回学校上课了亦然；他会盯着艾斯吃下他最不喜欢的青椒，为了营养均衡即使对方怒目而视也不为所动；他会提醒艾斯吃药，早中晚风雨无阻，叮叮当当的短信提示音直到艾斯吃下药才偃旗息鼓……

但在艾斯眼里，他分明喜欢的是以前那个萨博。总是没心没肺的打趣他，气极的时候敲在他身上的拳头不会收敛半分力道。

至于现在这个，不提也罢。

艾斯坐在柔软的椅子上，憋闷地叹了口气，恰然引发面前心理医生的兴趣。

“最近怎么样？有什么有趣的或者新奇的想法吗？”

马尔科的声音富有磁性，听得艾斯昏昏欲睡，如果不是他的诊疗费高的让人咂舌，勤俭持家的艾斯也不会强迫自己坐在这里撑着眼皮。

“没有，如果想自杀算的话”

“哦？自杀吗，说来听听”

在马尔科眼里患者有自杀倾向似乎很正常，他推了推眼镜，在皮质的记事本上记着什么，目光灼烈地让艾斯浑身起鸡皮疙瘩。

为了不辜负心理医生的期待，根本不想自杀的少年开始胡说八道。

“就是，你懂的，晚上疼的睡不着的时候，我想冲到火车轨道上让火车撞死我，不然就从楼上跳下去……但我家只有三层楼，应该摔不死……”

都是骗人的，他半夜被疼醒只会咬牙切齿地发誓一定要他妈的活下去，死都要活下去，决不能让那见鬼的癌细胞得逞，决不能让露玖和萨博见鬼的同情得逞。

“我有时候觉得我快死了，与其这么痛苦还不如早点死好啊，不用化疗吃药剃头发，一了百了了……”

不是这样的，他是不会死的，他和萨博的比试才进行第五十次，两个人各赢了一半，怎么能那么早就撒手人寰，让萨博那混小子白捡胜利果实。

“还有，你知道吧，我们家好穷的，我不想我爸妈为了我破产……他们这么年轻，还可以再生个比我好的孩子……”

扯淡，他敢打包票罗杰那混账是走狗屎运才能生出来他这么优秀的儿子，那个男人除了会赚钱一无是处，萨博竟然佩服这种人，真是脑子坏掉了、坏到他不得不活过他老爹，字字铿锵告诉萨博那蠢蛋这世上真正的好男人是什么样子。

“小伙子，骗人可不好哦”

心脏漏跳了两下，满嘴跑马车的十七岁男孩抬眸看见马尔科似笑非笑的脸。

“我是心理医生，你到底在想什么是骗不过我的，所以我建议，为了我们彼此好，你还是实话实说比较合适”

“切，我没啥好说的，反正说了你也不信”

艾斯无聊地抠了抠鼻孔，把左腿轻飘飘地翘到了右腿上，用一种能奈我何的表情乜着马尔科。

“那，不如说说外面等你的那个男生吧，他是你兄弟吗？还是朋友？”

听完这话艾斯用力往后望去，隔着木门上侧的透明玻璃，金发少年清秀的脸畅通无阻地进入视野。发现艾斯正在看他，萨博小幅度挥了挥手，嘴角扯出尴尬的笑容，谨小慎微地猫下了腰。

“还是，那种更深层的关系？”

马尔科饶有趣味地问道，原子笔突突打击桌面的响动像是子弹射到他心上，艾斯的耳根莫名其妙红成了晚照。

“你、你说啥”

“你放心，我不歧视的”

“神经病”

椅脚在地板上划出刺耳的声音，被激怒的雀斑男孩把门摔得咣当作响，凶巴巴的对还蹲在门口的萨博下达离开的最高指令。

又开始下雪了，透过玻璃窗马尔科看着一前一后隐没白色里的少年，摇着头悄悄笑了。

坐在开了暖气的公交车上，艾斯自然而然脱下了他那顶被雪濡湿的毛线帽子，刺拉拉黑发正在冒头的脑袋，像一颗圆润的卤蛋，引得后面小学生窃窃私笑。

“喂，你会觉得我很丑吗？”

被那嘲笑声弄得心情愈加糟糕，一直对自己外表骄傲的前校草波特卡斯忿恚地询问身边的另一位校草。

“不啊，你自己也说，帅哥无论怎样都是帅的”

萨博小心翼翼的回答，生怕一个不顺又触犯艾斯的逆鳞，过于拘谨的态度让艾斯不满地哼了一声。

“量你也不敢说实话”

“我是说真的，你无论怎么样都很帅”

萨博急了，他手足无措地坐在椅子上，眼睁睁目睹艾斯把那张生气的脸转向窗户，无论怎样解释都不转回来看他。

“你真的，真的和以前没有变化，还是和以前那么帅……就是，以前是那种夏天太阳一样的帅，现在是冬天太阳一样的帅啊……”

他紧紧盯着艾斯搭在大腿上的手指，嶙峋的指节像是一掰就断，没有血色的皮肤上青色的血管历历可见。萨博的心嘈杂闹起来，素来不会撒谎的他每说一句话都像是用刀割自己舌头，连绵到胸口的痛让鼻子发起酸来，于是说着说着便梗住了喉咙。

他在乱七八糟说些什么，除了给艾斯平添痛苦没有半分益处。

知晓此节的萨博讷讷停止了辩白，不安地擤了擤鼻子，眼前模糊一片，名为惶恐的巨浪正滔天，翻涌着吞食他的理智。

他好想抓紧艾斯的手，即使世界毁灭也不松开。艾斯的手还和他是一个温度吗？他多害怕在触上的一瞬间却只感受到尸体的森寒。

金发少年三翻四次地伸出手，却又在离手背只有几厘米的地方猝然收回，他不知道自己滑稽的样子已经通过玻璃反射一清二楚地落进了艾斯眼里。

“喂，你干嘛？”

和记忆里一样温暖的手掌握住了他的，谢天谢地，艾斯的体温还和他一样。怔忡中萨博连艾斯恼怒的质问都恍若未闻，反而丢脸地笑了出来。

“你的手好暖”

萨博说，半长的指甲轻轻摩挲过艾斯手掌，麻痒的感觉让雀斑少年也卸去了怒意。他赧着脸清了清嗓子，突兀想到马尔科古怪的调侃。

“那、那当然……你看你的手那么冻，老子我就勉为其难帮你捂一下，就一下哦”

“好”

接下来的路他们手拉着手，紧紧的，像是一旦松开就会坠入万劫不复的深渊，谁都不愿意先松开。直到公车到站，在掏交通卡的时刻才依依不舍地分离。

下车后冰冷的空气笼下，在霜寒里萨博感受着手掌残存的触感，嘿嘿笑着红了脸。

第二天艾斯看见萨博剃了个和他一样的寸头，金色的碎发硬戳戳地耸立在头皮上，圆滚滚像一颗金蛋。

他欲言又止只收获了对方平静的笑，萨博像是毫不在意一般撸了撸自己的脑袋，毫无膈应地问我这样是不是比你还帅一点。

心被融融暖意填满，或感激或喜悦的话到嘴边却只有一句鄙夷闷哼。

红着耳根的当口狂跳的心脏泄露了秘密，他终于承认了那些不愿承认的东西。

“我觉得我可能有点，喜欢萨博”

下次诊疗时他对着仿若神棍的马尔科吞吞吐吐，东张西望地躲避着医生锐利的目光。

“哦，详细点说来听听”

“……去，有啥好说的，不是该你表示一下意见吗？你不是心理医生吗？”

“心理医生也要细节才能帮你排忧解难啊”

金发男人笑里藏刀，让艾斯打了个哆嗦，仿佛好不容易长出来的碎发也颓唐着缩了回去，掻的他后颈隐隐作痒。

“怎么说，说什么，说我俩五岁认识然后一起长大吗……我是前锋他是我的侧翼，我俩以前打球所向披靡，单挑的话我俩各赢了一半，切，但是那一半是我让他的……还有啥，啊对，他和我妈一样，现在把我当珍惜动物保护，憋屈死了，好像我一不留神就挂点了”

艾斯叹着气瘫倒在椅背上，破天荒坦白了他磨人的烦恼，这反而让他莫名舒畅。

“这很正常，你不希望被最在意的人当做病人、一个弱势群体存在，所以对他们和以前不一样的态度才会更加敏感。如果可以的话你直接和他们说会比较好，我相信他们也会理解你的”

“我说了，萨博还是那个样子”

他直起身子，义愤填膺地控诉。

“我问他是不是觉得我很可怜，他没反驳，那肯定是觉得我可怜了。话都说到这个份上了，我还能怎么说啊？你倒是信誓旦旦很容易一样，因为遇到这些事的不是你啊！”

“你冷静点，艾斯，你要知道有个词叫关心则乱，你的妈妈和萨博也是因为关心你才会有这种态度，你要尝试去理解他们”

“你懂个屁！你知道萨博以前是什么样的吗？以前我俩吵架吵着吵着就打起来，打完很快就和好，谁也不会记仇、不会把对方当弱者。但现在呢？他看我的眼神就像在看路边快要死掉的小猫，我就算对他发再大脾气、对他再坏，他都不会像以前那样直接冲上来教训我……我对他那么坏他都不会教训我，他甚至……甚至为了我把头发也剃了……你知道我是怎么想的吗？我觉得被他那样看我是真的要死了，艹，我还没死呢……但我好差劲，我要是死了他记得的都会是我对他做的那些蠢事……”

男孩垂下头，哽咽着捂住了眼睛。他的话破碎在寒冬，像凝结了经年的悲苦，冷静如马尔科都不禁心生凄凉。

“凭什么啊，凭什么是我遇到这种事啊……我才十七岁，有好多事情没做，我不想死……”

良久，凝滞的空气再次开始流动，在艾斯细碎的抽泣声里马尔科缓缓开口：

“与其现在开始痛苦，不如着手去做那些没做的、不做会后悔的事吧”

他顿了顿，诚恳而真挚的劝诫着：

“比如，从今天开始比以前更认真地去爱，把每一天当做最后一天”

“萨博，我们一起去学校吧”

萨博震惊地看着面前笑容满面的少年，好像一束阳光穿透了铅灰层云，诧然扫除他心里恒久不散的阴霾。

艾斯以前也是这样笑的，不吝啬弧度与情感，放肆的张扬着，像是有再大的阻碍他都会大踏步地迈过去。

“好、好吧”

他还沉浸在讶异中，手就被牵了起来，暖和的手掌覆着他的，让他仓猝下差点被自己的鞋带绊倒。

“你真是，难道是哥太帅了让你连路都不会走了？”

艾斯嫌弃地说，拉住他的手往前走去，熟视无睹其他人疑惑的目光，坦坦荡荡地行进着，理直气壮、闪闪发光。

“滚，是某个人太自恋了把我臊的差点摔跤”

反应过来的金发少年赧然嗔怒，舍弃了一直以来的审慎避让，顽习复发地回怼。

预料中的忿忿反驳没有出现，艾斯只是紧了紧抓握的力道，让他能清晰感受对方手心渗出的汗液。

“我还是喜欢你这样”

艾斯说完，冬天的最后一点雪融化在他们脚下。

按照马尔科的嘱托，艾斯尽力做着那些很可能做不完的事情。

比如去蹦极，强拉着百般不愿的萨博从山崖下紧抱着跳下去，呼啸的风声里只有彼此的体温。

再比如在课堂上蹦起来大喊一声“这个时代的名字叫白胡子”，理直气壮地宣告季后赛白胡子王朝雄霸十年的伟业。

还有去现场看一次莫比迪克的比赛，在满身汗臭味的大汉里亲切地和白胡子老爹合照，甚至拿到了对方签名的球衣，上面写着“等待艾斯小子加入我们的一天”。

甚至冬泳一次，即使被冻得哆哆嗦嗦也钻进冰水里狗刨了两下，上岸才后悔自己为什么想做这个。

当然最重要一个，关于告别处男身这件事，重要到甚至惊动了罗杰。

“不然我们找个鸡？”

露玖红着脸说出那个字，不好意思地小声尖叫。

“怎么找？扫黄打非啊亲爱的”

罗杰搂住露玖的肩膀，无情的打破了幻想。

“那去夜店？那不行可能感染艾滋”

萨博说，心里不是滋味，于是又囫囵地自发排除了这个选项。

“不然论坛发帖问有没有女生愿意献身？这可是艾斯欸，校园男神欸”

马尔科看好戏不嫌事大的补充，眼神刺得艾斯如芒在背。

“那不行，会因为涉黄被封贴的”

艾斯斩钉截铁地回答，他慌忙着就要划掉这个计划。

“算了， 这个不做也行，我们看下一个”

“诶诶，说好做完一个划掉一个，不能耍赖哦”

马尔科不满地阻止了艾斯的动作，显而易见，这次露玖和罗杰都站在他那边。

“对啊，你已经十八岁了，可以了”

“难道我罗杰的儿子是个孬种？连破处这件事都不敢？你爹我当初……”

叽叽喳喳一片争执里，金发少年悄悄举起了手，连说话的语气都有些颤抖。

“……如果不嫌弃的话，我毛遂自荐”

“说好了不许反悔！”

四个人异口同声，震耳欲聋的声音让萨博大脑发蒙。

自己好像被诓了，萨博懊悔地想。

日子慢慢过去，上升的气温蛊惑了医院门前的李花，刚嘚瑟着绽放白蕊，就随风落了满地。

“唉，真可惜，莫比迪克很可能会少一个未来之星”

艾斯张狂说道，坐在轮椅上比了个投篮的姿势。

“喂，你觉得没有我莫比迪克还能拿冠军吗？”

他转过身问推车的萨博，修长的手指摸了摸男孩的脸，抹去了流淌的滚烫热泪，冰冷的手指激的萨博心脏剧痛。

“哭啥，我问你问题呢？”

“肯定不行啊白痴，就算我再厉害也不行啊”

“那确实，没有我就是不行”

他边说边摇着头，无可奈何地叹了口气，望着飘落的李花默然无语。

他手里攥着心愿单，满满当当的红勾，只剩最后一行没有完成：

-帮莫比迪克拿冠军

这行字尖锐的刺眼，让艾斯越看越生气，他深吸一口气，掏出口袋里的圆珠笔，义无反顾地将它划去，一笔一划地写下了另外一行字：

-陪着萨博一起变老

他笑了笑，拍着金发少年的肩膀让他一起看。

一片空濛中他觉得，最后这个愿望，才是真的比较好。

fin


End file.
